dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of Baby
Summary Goku is swallowed by the energy sphere as he collides with it but reveals that he went inside it on purpose to absorb the energy from the Revenge Death Ball Final. The energy continues to engulf Goku until it has been completely absorbed and gives Goku a new aura and muscle mass increase. Gotenks calls this new state the Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 and watches as Goku takes down Baby with a single punch. Majuub arrives frees the rest of the mind-slaves from Baby's control as Goku shows relief for his resurrection as Goku uses Death Slicer on Baby, but Baby dodges only for Goku to smirk as he controls the destructo disc and severs Baby's tail. Baby begins reverting back to his previous state, but at this point Vegeta's size is too small for Baby; forcing him to leave his body. Old Kai decides to alert everyone to fact that when Baby used Ultimate Shenron; the clock for Earth's destruction as restarted and it's about to blow. Shocking; each of them while angering Gotenks. Majuub gives Gotenks a Senzu Bean to restore his energy and allows the fused warrior to transform immediately into his Super Saiyan 3 form and proceeds to attack Adult Baby. Goku ask Kibito Kai to begin the evacuation of Earth while he finishes the fight. The others go with Kibito Kai to help, and Mr. Satan convinces the planet to listen. Kibito Kai decides to use Porunga again to move everyone from Earth to Planet Plant. Meanwhile Baby and Gotenks continue to fight each other until Goku arrives and watches the fight for brief second before Gotenks flies next to him. They nod at each other and Gotenks says "let's do this" to Goku as he prepares his Big Tree Cannon while Goku prepares his Kamehameha X10. Baby tries to fire his Revenge Final Flash at them but they fire their attack and as the energy beams combine into the Big Tree Kamehameha; Adult Baby is engulfed by the blast and disintegrates as their energy beam sends Baby into the sun. Everyone is sent to Planet Plant except Piccolo who didn't want to be leave Earth as his death would rendered the Black-Star Dragon Balls inert and useless. Following Earth's destruction; the final wish is used to restore Earth as everyone returns. Goku and the others meet at Goku's house for a victory celebration; and Chi-Chi voices her approval of the restoration of Goku's adult form. Meanwhile; at the Time Nest Chronoa decides to use Face to erase the Black-Star Dragon Balls in the current timeline from existence and erase everyone's memory that knew of their existence. Meanwhile; Dr. Myuu in his second body watches a live video of Goku's fight with Baby and uses to get more snaps of Android 17 as begins his next project. Differences *In the Fanga; Goku takes down Great Ape Baby with a single punch and uses Frieza's Death Slicer to sever his tail. *In the Fanga; Majuub cures Baby's victims *In the Fanga; Kibito Kai uses Porunga to transport everyone from Earth to Planet Plant to escape its destruction. *In the Fanga; Earth's destruction and Baby's death were simultaneous. *In the Fanga: both Goku and Gotenks destroy Baby. Fights *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Golden Great Ape) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby (Adult Body) *Goku (Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4) & Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby (Adult Body) Category:Fanga